


I Give You My Everything

by TheRev28



Series: Steamy SetsuAyu [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRev28/pseuds/TheRev28
Summary: After Setsuna's passion was ignited by an impromptu make out session, she and Ayumu promised to give each other everything. Unfortunately, Setsuna has no idea how to do that.
Relationships: Uehara Ayumu/Yuuki Setsuna
Series: Steamy SetsuAyu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977625
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	I Give You My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct continuation of my previous SetsuAyu fic, "I Want to Feel Your Passion." I originally wasn't going to write a part two, but I was convinced to do so. And then it turned out four times longer. Go figure.

Setsuna and Ayumu walked hand in hand back to Ayumu’s apartment. Nijigasaki’s first live show had been a dream come true, and both were still riding the high from that experience. Setsuna was also trying to get a handle on this new sense of… well, arousal. Ever since she practically jumped her girlfriend after the show, it felt like her whole body was on fire. And here she was, going to spend the night with her. While her parents were out of town. They’d have the apartment to themselves. Setsuna had read enough shoujo manga to know what that meant.

Almost as soon as they got inside and the door closed, Setsuna pulled Ayumu close and went in for the first of hopefully many kisses. Ayumu eagerly reciprocated, wrapping her arms around Setsuna’s neck. Setsuna, meanwhile, put one hand on the small of her girlfriend’s back and reached the other up into Ayumu’s hair. She always loved holding Ayumu closely, and this was no exception. She reveled in the areas of skin contact and the heat it brought.

As Setsuna debated with herself about whether or not to add tongue, she felt Ayumu begin to pull her further into the apartment. She decided to hold off on deepening the kiss in favor of not tripping and falling. By some miracle, the two managed to navigate their way to Ayumu’s room without breaking the kiss. Setsuna mentally fist pumped, knowing she’d absolutely just leveled up her kissing. 

Once inside Ayumu’s room, Setsuna took over and led them to the bed. She finally broke the kiss, and the two smiled at each other, breathing heavily. Then Setsuna pushed Ayumu onto the bed itself and climbed on top of her. Seeing her girlfriend under her like that caused another wave of arousal to wash over her. Ayumu looked up and bit her lip, and the sight sent a jolt of electricity through Setsuna’s body.

She wanted to do that, too.

So she once again dove in for a kiss, this time not hesitating to use tongue. Ayumu eagerly reciprocated. Kissing wasn’t the only thing Setsuna wanted to do, though. After a little bit of time to work up the courage, she lightly bit Ayumu’s bottom lip. A quick little gasp was the response, as well as Ayumu putting one hand to the back of Setsuna’s head and lightly grabbing her hair. Setsuna figured that was a good sign, so she randomly repeated the action as they continued kissing. Each time, it got a similar reaction. It made Setsuna feel powerful.

Then Ayumu bit back.

The sensation almost made Setsuna’s arms give out, which would have caused her to flop onto her girlfriend. Thankfully, she held herself up, but she couldn’t stop herself from letting out a tiny moan of pleasure. Her face instantly heated up, but she didn’t break the kiss. For the next few minutes, the two traded little bites, and Setsuna thought she had reached the pinnacle of pleasure.

When her arms began to feel a bit tired, Setsuna idly shifted her body weight mid-kiss. That included moving one knee up to provide more support, but she stopped when she felt her knee brush against soft fabric.

Ayumu moaned directly into Setsuna's mouth.

The sound sent a wave of fiery arousal right to Setsuna's core, and she couldn’t hold back a moan of her own.

Then Ayumu bit Setsuna's bottom lip again, and it was just too much. Setsuna broke the kiss and sat up, breathing heavier than she ever had in her life. Her face was on fire—hell, her whole body was on fire. Ayumu lied there on the bed, also breathing heavily and with a blush dusting her cheeks. Her lips looked a little swollen, and Setsuna mentally preened knowing that _she_ was the cause. Looking down on her girlfriend like this gave her such a rush. That's when she took more stock into their current position. 

Setsuna was practically straddling Ayumu's leg. And her knee was _between_ Ayumu's legs, up under her skirt. 

"Setsu, how bold," Ayumu said with a smile. "If you wanted to go further, you should have just said something."

Setsuna could not, in fact, have said anything because she didn’t know _how_ to go further. None of her manga ever went further than kissing. Sometimes, the two characters would wake up the next chapter in bed together, and they’d be… n-naked… but Setsuna always got too flustered when that happened to pay attention too closely. Logically, she knew that they had… s-sex… and she had been taught the fundamentals in health class, but that had been for a boy and a girl. Two girls being together was completely new to her beyond kissing.

“Y-yes, I, um, well, I…,” Setsuna mumbled. She trailed off, though, as she noticed what her girlfriend was doing.

Ayumu had removed her school ribbon and was in the process of unbuttoning her shirt. Setsuna couldn’t do anything besides sit there and stare, watching as each button revealed more and more uncharted territory. Glimpses of a pink bra as she reached the swell of her chest, then nothing but the perfect, pale skin of her stomach. When Ayumu finally undid the last button, Setsuna shook her head and returned her focus to her girlfriend’s face. Ayumu smiled, and there was a glint in her eyes.

With a brief push, Ayumu sat up, letting her shirt fall off her shoulders, and hugged Setsuna. Reflexively, Setsuna hugged back, but this felt new. No matter where she put her arms, she felt nothing but bare skin. Then Ayumu put her mouth right next to Setsuna’s ear, and her warm breath danced across Setsuna’s skin.

“Would you like to help me with my bra, Setsu?” Ayumu whispered. 

Setsuna lit up with yet another blush, but she wordlessly tried to comply. Of course, she figured getting naked would come into play at some point, _but she didn’t expect it like this_. It took a few attempts, but she finally got the hooks unclasped. Ayumu broke the hug and let the bra fall to the bed. Setsuna’s gaze started to drop down, but she quickly forced it back to Ayumu’s face. Ayumu just laughed. 

“It’s ok to look. In fact, I want you to look. I told you that you could have my everything else, and I meant it.”

After nodding like an idiot, Setsuna looked at her girlfriend’s chest. On the one hand, it was a little underwhelming because they were just breasts. On the other hand, they were _Ayumu’s_ breasts, and to Setsuna, that made all the difference. After a brief moment of staring like an idiot, a neuron lit up in Setsuna’s brain, reminding her what she’d said after the show in response to Ayumu’s declaration.

“Th-that’s right, and I… I wanted to give you all of me in return,” Setsuna said. Shaking hands reached up and started undoing the buttons on her own shirt. After a few initial fumbles, her movements steadied, and the process got easier. The rapt expression on Ayumu’s face did wonders to boost Setsuna’s confidence, and soon her shirt was off.

“May I?” Ayumu asked, reaching out her hands?

Setsuna could only nod—words didn’t seem to work. As before, the two hugged, and the sensation of so much skin contact nearly overwhelmed Setsuna. Feeling Ayumu’s chest pressed against hers with only the thin fabric of her own bra in the way ignited a fresh round of blushing. There was so much _heat_ , it felt like it might consume her. 

Ayumu made quick work of Setsuna’s bra, and once she unclasped it, she fell back down to the bed, taking the bra with her. Setsuna quickly moved to cover herself, but seeing her girlfriend lying there—completely exposed, sharing her everything—gave Setsuna the courage to lower her arms. The near-permanent smile on Ayumu’s face widened.

“You’re so beautiful, Setsuna,” Ayumu said. “I must be the luckiest girl in the world.” 

Setsuna shook her head. “No, that’s me, Pomu,” she said. “I’m the luckiest girl in the world because I have the best, most gorgeous girlfriend ever. A girlfriend I love very much, and one I want to share my everything with.”

She leaned down and kissed Ayumu, slowly and gently. Just once. Just long enough to leave them both slightly breathless when she pulled away. Once again, Setsuna idly shifted her position to get more comfortable, and once again, her knee brushed against something that felt very much like fabric. 

Ayumu’s eyes fluttered, and she gasped a little. “Setsu! Getting a little impatient, I see,” she said. “I’m more than happy to oblige.” Ayumu reached down and undid the fasteners on her skirt. "Why don't we both finally make good on our promise of _everything_."

Setsuna must have briefly blacked out as her brain rebooted, because all she could remember was some vague movement. When her brain turned back on, they were in the same position as before, but with one key difference.

They were both naked.

With her brain threatening to reboot again, Setsuna defaulted to kissing. At the very least, it would give her time to figure out what to do next. Then again, she underestimated just how _good_ it felt to kiss naked. Skin contact was always a particularly heady sensation for her, even in small amounts. This was nothing _but_ skin contact. The entire front of her body, pressed as it was against Ayumu's, was on fire, and Ayumu's hands wandering along her back left sparks in their wake.

One of Ayumu's hands traveled down the entire length of Setsuna's spine, and Setsuna couldn't repress the moan of pleasure that slipped out. Ayumu smiled into the kiss and continued by biting Setsuna's bottom lip. As Setsuna moaned again, Ayumu moved her hand even lower, rounding the curve of Setsuna's ass, and barely brushing against— 

Setsuna yelped and jumped back, coming to sit on her knees in the middle of the bed. Her heart felt like it might beat out of her chest, and she put a hand there as if to slow it. There was a heat in her core so intense she thought she might combust. The feeling of Ayumu's hand touching… _there_ ….

"Are you ok, Setsu?" Ayumu asked, sitting up with concern writ large on her face.

Setsuna covered her face as a fresh blush settled in. "I-I'm fine. I just, um, got a little overwhelmed, is all. I, um… I didn’t expect how it’d feel for you to touch me, um… _there._ "

Ayumu crawled a little closer but refrained from touching her girlfriend. "Sweetheart, I have an important question to ask: have you ever touched yourself?"

Setsuna looked down and shook her head. In that moment, she had never felt so small. All night, she has felt this… this heat, this _arousal,_ but she didn't know what to _do_. She knew kissing, so that's what she did, but it wasn't _enough,_ and she wanted to do more, but she didn’t know _how_. She felt like a failure.

Warmth enveloped her. This wasn’t the fiery heat of passion that threatened to burn her alive; this was the comfortable warmth of love promising to support her. Very slowly, she hugged back.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Ayumu said, her voice soft. “We took a lot of steps tonight, and we can stop if you want to.”

“But I don’t want to!” Setsuna said, tightening her hug. “I don’t want to stop. We promised our everything to each other, and I want to give that to you. I just… I don’t know how.”

Ayumu leaned in to whisper in Setsuna’s ear. “Do you want me to teach you?”

The fire in Setsuna’s core reignited, but it didn’t feel ready to consume her this time. It simply made her want more. “Please.”

It took a little bit of shuffling, but Ayumu guided Setsuna into a new position: Setsuna sat between Ayumu’s legs with her back resting on Ayumu’s chest. 

“I’m going to demonstrate what I normally do when I touch myself and explain what I’m doing,” Ayumu said, reaching around to rest her hands on Setsuna’s stomach. “If I ever do something that doesn’t feel good or that you don’t like, tell me immediately, ok?”

“Ok. I trust you, Pomu,” Setsuna said, resting her own hands on Ayumu’s thighs. 

Ayumu kissed Setsuna’s cheek. “Normally, I start by touching my breasts.” Mirroring her words, Ayumu slid her hands up Setstuna’s stomach and gently cupped her breasts. She gently squeezed them a few times, and it surprised Setsuna how much she liked the feeling. She squirmed a little at the sensation of Ayumu’s hands rubbing all over her chest—especially when Ayumu’s palms brushed over her nipples. After the first few times, her nipples stiffened, and the pleasure increased dramatically.

“After a little bit, I really like to focus on my nipples. It always feels so good,” Ayumu said, as if reading Setsuna’s thoughts. 

Setsuna gasped as Ayumu lightly pinched her nipples, pulling ever so slightly. Then she went back to playing with Setsuna’s breasts, only occasionally bringing the focus back to her nipples. This went on for a few minutes, and every time Ayumu played with her nipples directly, Setsuna felt like a coil tightened a little bit inside her. Her breathing got progressively more ragged, and she began to notice a growing wetness between her legs.

“Does all this feel good?” Ayumu asked, timing her question with a little pinch.

“Y-yes,” Setsuna gasped, trying her best not to squirm too much.

“Do you want to feel even better?”

Setsuna had no idea how that was possible, but she desperately wanted to find out. “ _Please_.” 

Ayumu’s only response was to slide her right hand down Setsuna’s stomach. Every inch lower it went, that coil inside her seemed to tighten just a bit more. When Ayumu’s fingers finally touched her core, a jolt shot right up Setsuna’s spine, and she couldn’t hold back the gasp. 

As Ayumu’s fingers explored her most intimate place, the coil continued to tighten, and Setsuna had no idea what would happen when it finally snapped. She wouldn’t have to wait long to find out.

“You’re so wet, Setsu,” Ayumu whispered in her ear. “Did you like it that much when I played with your nipples?” She punctuated that by using her free hand to resume teasing Setsuna’s breast. “Do you like how it feels when I touch your pussy?” She slid one finger all the way up between Setsuna’s lips, stopping just short of her clit. 

Setsuna couldn’t help the long, loud moan that escaped her. The combination of Ayumu’s breath tickling her ear, the way Ayumu’s hands traced fire everywhere they touched, and the incredibly dirty things her girlfriend said threatened to drive her crazy.

“Pomu, please…,” Setsuna said between panting breaths. “M-my whole body feels so tight and like it’s on fire.”

“That’s your orgasm building. If you’d like, I can help push you over the edge.”

“P-please, Pomu, please give me an orgasm!”

Ayumu finally allowed herself to play with her girlfriend’s clit. The results were immediate and spectacular. At the first touch, Setsuna gasped and her whole body tensed. Her hands clenched around Ayumu’s thighs. As Ayumu rubbed little circles around Setsuna’s clit, the coil inside Setsuna finally snapped. With another long moan, her entire body spasmed as the pent-up energy inside her found a way to release itself. Ayumu stopped her playing and simply held her girlfriend as she experienced possibly the first orgasm of her life.

When the waves of pleasure finally subsided, Setsuna slumped back against Ayumu, completely spent. 

After quickly wiping her hand off, Ayumu wrapped Setsuna in a hug while she came back to her senses. When it seemed like she was back in her right mind, Ayumu kissed her cheek.

“How was that?” Ayumu asked.

“Amazing…,” Setsuna whispered. Ayumu couldn’t hold back a small laugh; her girlfriend was so cute. 

“If you ever want to, that sort of thing you can do by yourself. If you’re feeling up to it, there’s something else I’ve wanted to try, but you need a lover to do it with.”

Setsuna’s heart skipped a beat at thinking of herself as Ayumu’s lover. She tried to focus, though, at least enough to answer her girlfriend’s unspoken question.

“I said I trust you, Pomu,” Setsuna said. “If you think this is something we’ll both like, I’m willing to try it.”

Ayumu smiled and kissed Setsuna’s cheek again. “Like I said, one word from you, and I stop. But I think we’ll both definitely enjoy it.”

She gently pushed Setsuna forward, giving herself enough room to wriggle out from behind her. While Setsuna leaned back against the headboard, Ayumu lied on her stomach in front of Setsuna. Then she slowly spread her girlfriend’s legs to look directly at her pussy.

Setsuna covered her face, trying to hide the blush that formed after seeing Ayumu’s head between her legs. Even though she had just recently been touching there, having her that close and looking felt embarrassing. Feeling Ayumu’s breath against her core sent shivers up her spine. Her breath disappeared, though, as Ayumu moved to plant a kiss on the inside of Setsuna’s thigh, right above the knee. She slowly worked her way up, leaving a trail of kisses inching towards where Setsuna suddenly _really_ wanted to be kissed. 

Ayumu wouldn’t give her the satisfaction, though. Just before reaching Setsuna’s core, she moved to the other leg and repeated the process. Setsuna whined a little, but Ayumu paid her no heed. Again, just before giving Setsuna the satisfaction, Ayumu switched legs. This time, though, she lightly trailed her tongue along the smooth skin of Setsuna’s inner thigh. The contrasting coolness of that thin line raised goosebumps all over her body. Then she did the same to the other leg.

“Ayumuuuuu,” Setsuna whined. 

Instead of answering, Ayumu simply gave Setsuna what she wanted: a long, slow lick with the flat of her tongue across the entire length of Setsuna’s core. The little yelp of surprise, followed by a loud moan, spurred Ayumu to continue. She spent the next several minutes using her tongue to explore every inch of Setsuna’s pussy, but specifically avoiding her clit. Whether it was long licks with the flat of her tongue or more focused stimulation with the tip, Ayumu reveled in the taste of her girlfriend and the incredibly hot noises she made. 

Setsuna, meanwhile, was busy losing her mind. The sensation of Ayumu’s tongue was so vastly different from her fingers, but she’d be hard pressed to choose which she liked better. Every movement re-tightened the coil inside her. Not knowing what to do with her hands, she idly began playing with her breasts, just like Ayumu had done earlier. It felt a little strange doing it to herself, but the added sensation only served to heighten the feeling of Ayumu’s actions.

She gasped when she felt Ayumu finally focus on her clit. It started with a little flick with the tip of her tongue, but it only got more intense from there. She would circle it with her tongue before quickly liking it directly a few times, then move away entirely. Teasing her clit became part of the pleasure. 

After a few more minutes, the tension inside her felt ready to burst. “Ayumu, please…. P-please give me an orgasm with your tongue!” Setsuna said between breaths, trying to copy the dirty talk Ayumu had used earlier. 

Ayumu must have heard her girlfriend’s desperation because she refocused all her attention on Setsuna’s clit. That was exactly the release Setsuna needed, and she came for the second time in a relatively short period. The wave of pleasure didn’t last as long, but the peak was so much higher. Ayumu continued to lick her girlfriend’s pussy until the orgasm ended, relishing in her taste. 

Once Setsuna finally collapsed back against the headboard, Ayumu crawled up and kissed her. Setsuna eagerly kissed back, and she noticed a strange taste lingering on her girlfriend’s lips. It took her a moment to realize that taste was _her_. She fought back the embarrassment and continued until Ayumu pulled back. 

“You’re so pretty when you cum,” Ayumu said without any hesitation. Setsuna couldn’t suppress the blush that time—she had no idea how Ayumu could say such dirty things without batting an eye. 

“W-well, you’re so pretty when you’re… b-between my legs,” Setsuna stuttered out. At that moment, she made it her goal to get better at dirty talk. 

Ayumu just smiled and sat down on her knees, essentially straddling Setsuna. “Do you want to go for round three?”

“No, I want to make you c-cum this time. It’s not fair if you don’t get to feel good, too.” 

Ayumu leaned in to whisper in Setsuna’s ear. “Then feel free to touch me. I’m giving you my everything.”

Without letting herself reconsider, Setsuna reached out and cupped her girlfriend’s pussy with her hand. Ayumu moaned directly into her ear, but Setsuna was too busy realizing just how _wet_ Ayumu was. She must have been getting just as aroused as Setsuna, but she hadn’t gotten any sort of release. It made Setsuna feel selfish. She wanted to fix that.

So she began trying to replicate what Ayumu had done to her. The position was different, so that threw a small wrench in her plans. She desperately wanted to do well, though, so she kept at it. Ayumu’s core was so warm and wet and soft against her fingers, and even her fumbling, unsure movements elicited gasps and moans from her girlfriend. It gave her a bit more confidence.

When she brushed the base of her palm against Ayumu’s clit, Ayumu’s hips bucked and tried to grind against her hand. Setsuna decided to follow that route and simply let Ayumu move however she wanted. She did so for a few minutes, all the while moaning directly into Setsuna’s ear. 

“Setsu, I want to feel you inside me,” Ayumu eventually said. “I’m so close, and I want to feel your finger inside me when I cum.”

Hesitantly, Setsuna positioned one finger at Ayumu’s entrance. Ayumu hadn’t done this to her, so she had no frame of reference to use. As if sensing Setsuna’s hesitance, Ayumu lowered her hips, forcing Setsuna’s finger inside her. Both girls gasped—Ayumu in pleasure, Setsuna in surprise. Like so many other sensations that night, the feeling of being _inside_ her girlfriend was like nothing Setsuna had ever experienced. 

Ayumu rode Setsuna’s hand right over the edge.

She pressed her face into the crook of Setsuna’s neck and screamed as her orgasm hit her. Setsuna felt Ayumu tighten against her finger as the rest of her body shook a little. She didn’t really know what to do, so she just let Ayumu ride it out. 

When her orgasm finally subsided, Ayumu collapsed on the bed next to Setsuna. The two sat there together for a moment, the only sound being their heavy breathing. So much had happened in one night—from the live show, to the first make out backstage, to… well… _everything_ at Ayumu’s—that Setsuna couldn’t quite wrap her head around it. She turned to look at her beautiful girlfriend, sitting there next to her, fully naked, and positively glowing. 

“I love you, Ayumu,” Setsuna whispered, leaning her head on Ayumu’s shoulder.

“I love you too, Setsuna. We made good on our promise of ‘everything’ didn’t we?”

“You’re my everything.”

There was a moment of silence, then Ayumu laughed. 

“You’re such a dork,” Ayumu said. Then she leaned over and kissed Setsuna on the cheek. “But you’re my dork, and I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> The working title of this fic was "In Which Setsuna Tries to Top and Gets Out Topped." Hard to top when you have no idea what you're doing in the first place. She'll learn, though. Ayumu will make sure to teach her.


End file.
